The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5
by iamsupergirl2
Summary: The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5 - Drabbles (exactly 100 words) or One–Shots (1000 words or more) based on 10 word & 15 photo prompts - Ratings may vary - Chapters are unrelated to each other - Any characters.
1. Prompt: 01 – (Photo)

**AN:** I wasn't part of the challenge, but I'm still following the rules.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward &amp; Bella  
**Rating:** K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt: **#1 [Photo of **Car Ride**]  
**Edward's Point of View**

"Are we there yet?"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. Bella's whiny tone didn't suit her. She was usually so composed and chill. But it was rather adorable; the way she was constantly fussing and impatiently straining her neck for the view.

"Actually," I grinned. "Yes, we are. Can't you smell the ocean?"

Her eyes went wide in surprise. She'd been looking forward to this beach trip ever since I had brought it up. It would be her first time ever.

She rolled down her window and stuck her head out, inhaling deeply.

"Eep!" she squealed excitedly. "Edward, I _love _you!"


	2. Prompt: 02 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Tanya, (Edward+Bella)  
**Rating:** T  
**Details:** Fanon (Breaking Dawn)

* * *

**Prompt: **#2 [Photo of **Broken Glass**]  
**Tanya's Point of View**

I took a sip, narrowing my eyes at the beautiful newlyweds gracefully spinning around the dance floor.

She was dressed in white, her gown hugging the curves that I was always envious of but pretended to feel disgust.

He was gazing down at her with an adoration I'd always hoped to have directed at myself.

She was mocking me. He'd been mine - or would've been anyway - before she'd wandered into his life.

Simultaneously, they went in for a kiss.

A sudden shattering noise startled me. I glanced down and saw the broken shards of my glass . . . and heart.


	3. Prompt: 03 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating:** T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt: **#3 [Photo of **Laundromat**]  
**Bella's Point of View**

"Stupid machine," I cuss under my breath, glad that no one's here to witness my fumbling. "How to start this thing?"

Apparently, my patience with technology has a limit. I pressed 'on', several times by now.

"Miss? You're supposed to pour the soap."

Shrieking, I whirl around.

He's grinning as he grabs the laundry detergent from a shelf and swiftly pours some in. As I observe, he adjusts the water level before pressing the wretched 'on' button.

The machine roars to life.

I smile sheepishly, blushing scarlet.

"So . . ." With a lopsided smile, he leans next to me. "Come here often?"


	4. Prompt: 04 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Renée, Charlie, (Bella)  
**Rating:** T  
**Details:** Fanon (New Moon)

* * *

**Prompt: **#4 [Photo of **Messy Bed**]  
**Renée's Point of View**

"I wasn't expecting this," I sigh, shaking my head at the disarray. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I can't imagine how hard this has been for you."

He runs a hand down his face tiredly. "It's not your fault, Renée. It isn't anybody's fault but his."

I tried to convince her to move to Jacksonville with me; to come home. But she claimed that Forks was her home.

We are both aware that she's waiting for him to come back . . . and also that it won't happen.

We stare at our lifeless, dull-eyed daughter in silence, wondering if we'll ever get her back.


	5. Prompt: 05 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating:** K  
**Details:** Post Canon

* * *

**Prompt: **#5 [Photo of **Snow on Tree Branch**]  
**Edward's Point of View**

Quiet as a mouse, I perch lightly on a branch, not daring nor feeling the need to breathe. With her sharpened hearing, she's bound to pick up on it.

The tree is lush, thick, and covered in green and white, but I know that if I want my secret hideout to remain undiscovered, I have to be careful not to jostle one bit.

My ears perk up as she steps out of the house. Now, she's right below me.

Quicker than she can process, I shake the branch vigorously. Droplets of sparkly white snow splatter on her head.

I run.


	6. Prompt: 06 – Ambivalence

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Alice, Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating:** T  
**Details:** Fanon (New Moon)

* * *

**Prompt: **#6 – **Ambivalence**  
**Edward's Point of View**

She should stay human.

I can't—won't—turn her into a monster for my own selfishness.

She deserves a happy, normal life.

She doesn't know what she will want later in the future.

Bella appears in my mind, not the current fragile and breakable girl. No, this woman is strong, golden-eyed and carefree. By her side, I hold her hand, both of us relishing in the happiness we deserve with _each other_.

Deep down, this is the very future I want. For her.

For us.

I look over at Alice who raises an eyebrow. Her thoughts are smug.


	7. Prompt: 07 – Clandestine

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating:** T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt: **#7 – **Clandestine**  
**Bella's Point of View**

If the nausea doesn't mess up everything, I might actually be able to pull this off.

My chances of lying . . . I'm not so sure of that.

I lift my head when I hear the frantic jingling of his keys. Unbelievably, he is at my side three seconds later.

"I heard you stopped by the hospital." His eyes are wide with panic while his hands stroke every possible inch of me. "What happened? Are you sick? Please tell me it's nothing serious."

He is too close to notice my hand over my belly.

I smile secretively.

"Oh, it's serious all right."


	8. Prompt: 08 – Daydream

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Emmett, Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating:** T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt: **#8 – **Daydream**  
**Edward's Point of View**

I tuned him out.

She wasn't at school today; probably sick with flu that was going around.

But I missed her like hell. Even if it was passing her in the hallways, 'accidentally' bumping into her by her locker, my fingers brushing hers in Biology . . .

It wasn't enough.

I wanted more. More of her. More of us.

Holding her hand, my arm around her waist, pressing my lips to hers . . .

Confessing to her, just those three little but meaningful words.

"Edward," Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked at him and he smirked. "Daydreaming again, huh?"


	9. Prompt: 09 – Friction

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Emmett, Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating:** M  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt: **#9 – **Friction**  
**Edward's Point of View**

I couldn't stop staring.

She looked like an angel, her mahogany hair cascading down in gentle waves. Her dark blue dress started too low and ended too high, leaving little to the imagination. Her body rocked to the rhythm of the music and her smile was wide with delight.

"Eddie, she's not going to bite."

"Wouldn't mind if she did," I muttered, standing up.

Several males had surrounded her but backed away at my approach and glare.

I sidled up behind her, grinding my hips into the luscious curves of her ass.

She turned, surprised, but then she smiled.

"Hi."


	10. Prompt: 10 – Insipid

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Jessica, Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating:** K  
**Details:** Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

**Prompt: **#10 – **Insipid**

_What does he even see in her? She's so boring; She never goes out, never wears makeup, doesn't have any fashion sense, is such a nerd. . . she's just so dull._

Barely able to contain his anger, Edward growls, not understanding why Bella is friends with this self-centered, shameless and utterly unpleasant creature.

He looks at his love again, the brightness of her face automatically bringing a smile to his. He gazes deep into her warm eyes, framed by thick lashes.

He can see her soul.

Kind, genuine and _beautiful_.

_She's not the plain one,_ he thinks at Jessica. You _are_.


	11. Prompt: 11 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Jasper, Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating:** K  
**Details:** Fanon (Twilight/Midnight Sun)

* * *

**Prompt: **#11 [Photo of **"Anything You Truly Want Must Be Worth Fighting For"**]  
**Jasper's Point of View**

"How could you do this, Edward? She's a liability. We can't trust her."

He discards the lion, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I trust her. She won't say anything."

"We can't be certain. And I will not hesitate to get rid of her if she threatens the family." _Especially Alice_, I think to him. _She is my first priority_.

"You won't touch her," he snarls.

I pause, looking over at my younger brother. He's a man in love.

"Is she really worth all this trouble?"

His chin snaps up defiantly, his now golden eyes ablaze.

"Unequivocally."


	12. Prompt: 12 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 1065 (One–Shot)  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating:** T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt:** #12 [Photo of **Sitting on Tree**]  
**Edward's Point of View**

"Come on," I urge. "Give me your hand."

She bites her lip in worry, her eyes flitting around anxiously. I can't believe she's actually scared about something like this. And I am here to help her.

"What, you're afraid of heights?" I tease, knowing that would get a rise out of her.

Sure enough, Bella's eyes narrow and she scowls at me. She looks so sexy when she places her hands on her hips like that . . . and she doesn't even know it.

But I don't stop there. I hope that the more I taunt, the more she'll be determined to climb up.

"I didn't know you were such a scaredy-cat when it comes to climbing trees. When it was that plastic bimbo - Tanya - in the cafeteria the other day, you're a fiery tiger."

Her face darkens at the mention of Tanya - a fake, substanceless and utterly boring blonde who has a pathetic crush on me. What Bella fails to realize is that there's absolutely no competition.

Despite her extraordinary perceptiveness, my love really is clueless when it comes to so many things - especially in matters regarding herself.

I look up at the bright, clear sky, squinting thoughtfully at the sun. "I'd always been under the impression that you didn't grow your nails. I wonder where the red line on her cheek came from then."

"Well," Bella says flippantly, looking the least bothered. "She had it coming. Bitch better watch out."

My eyes widen at the cuss which sounds so foreign coming from her mouth. But at the same time, a huge grin erupts on my face; Bella's jealously over a girl I _could _care less about is extremely unnecessary yet completely entertaining and amusing.

"As I was saying," I continue with a smile, "You're usually so fearless about everything. What's the problem now?"

She purses her lips. I try not to get distracted.

And fail.

"It's pretty high up," Her voice shakes. "I might fall."

I frown, utterly offended. "Excuse me? And what on earth do you think _I_ am already sitting here for?"

She grins despite her fear. "No idea."

I glare at her, unamused, and hold my hand out once again. She still doesn't take it. I swear, this stubborn girl will be the death of me.

"Do you not trust me?" I demand. "Do you really believe that I would let you _fall_?"

She shrugs, smiling at my irritation. "Kind of. Wouldn't put it past you."

I huff in exasperation, yanking my hand back. "Thanks, Bella. Your faith in me is astounding."

"Love you, too."

I look away from her, pouting with my arms crossed. I do realize that I'm acting rather foolishly, but I vow to myself I won't talk to - or glance at - her until she manages to appease me.

It's silent for several moments in which I've turned my head so far that I am unable to see her even out of my peripheral vision. But then I can hear movements next to me and I know she's finally given in and started to climb up the tree herself.

Good.

If she would just hurry up.

I twitch impatiently, torn between helping her and sticking to my childish behaviour.

I wonder if I should have just helped her up in the first place. What if she slips on her way up? Knowing her, she was bound to suffer a wide range of injuries starting with scraped knees and hands, and ending with a broken skull.

My eyes widen fearfully. It would be all my fault. Then she really would have a reason to distrust me since, despite my promises and reassurances, I did not manage to keep her safe.

My worst nightmare comes true when Bella suddenly gasps loudly from behind me, and I whirl around so fast that my neck almost cracks. I fling my hands out, ready to grab onto her, and through the haze from my vision, I am finally able to focus on the details.

I realize she's chuckling.

"I scared you there for a minute, didn't I?" She snickers softly, returning her attention to the tree as she anticipates her next move. Her teeth sinks into her soft bottom lip like before, but she's concentrating now, not anxious.

I don't have the energy to be angry nor the will to stare at her mouth like I normally would have done. I exhale through parted lips, trying to calm my breathing down. My heart is still thudding almost painfully against my ribcage.

_She's _not _dead. She's _not _hurt at all. She's _safe_._

She hoists herself from the lower branch and settles next to me, her bare legs dangling over the branch. After brushing off her sundress, getting rid of the excess leaves and twigs, she turns to me with a triumph grin. Her chocolate colored eyes are sparkling in excitement.

"See?" She sticks her pink tongue out at me. I can't help but smile at her. She is so adorable. "I could do it without your help."

The second she was secure on the tree next me, my heart gave a relieved spasm, grateful that she was here with me, very much alive and pleased.

Not wanting to let the distance between us remain any longer, I scoot closer to her, making sure our thighs, sides and arms are touching at all times. I even bump her foot with mine, making her laugh.

"I love you," I tell her quietly, locking my gaze with hers.

She leans forward to press a light kiss on my lips. "I love you more."

"You're nuts."

I suppose it's nice to escape from reality now and then.

Right now, it's just the two of us. Little words are exchanged between us. Silence is sometimes the only language we speak when we're alone. Just cherishing each other's warmth, passion, friendship, trust and love.

Our love is effortless. Not uncomplicated, but it's as simple as breathing. There's no second-guessing ourselves, and we share a mutual adoration and thorough understanding of each other.

I grab her hand tightly in mine, partly because I want to make sure she doesn't fall and partly because I just love holding her hand.

Our breathing is the only sound we hear as we observe the beautiful view.

She admires the sunset that is just now starting; and I admire her.


	13. Prompt: 13 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt:** #13 [Photo of **Sand Written ****"Goodbye Summer 2011"**]  
**Edward's Point of View**

Despite the waves crashing against the shore – and my feet – I crouched down to the damp, sandy floor.

**Goodbye Summer 2011**, I wrote.

"Edward? You okay?"

I glanced behind me. She was frowning down at me in concern.

I swallowed anxiously. "The easy part is over. Now we've got many challenges ahead of us."

"We'll handle it together." she replied confidently, looking over the vast ocean - our sea of troubles to come.

"I'm scared."

"I'm not."

I held out my hand. "Ready?"

She looked at me, smiled and gripped my hand tightly. "I'm ready when you are."


	14. Prompt: 14 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt:** #14 [Photo of **Pictures Hanging from Clips**]  
**Edward's Point of View**

"I just can't decide. So you pick the one you like the most. That'll be the cover."

I nod thoughtfully, scanning the pictures. They are all extremely beautiful. She took the photographs wonderfully. I always wonder why she doesn't pursue photography.

It doesn't even take me a second of hesitation when my eyes settle on it.

Both of us are laughing, completely oblivious to the camera. We look so carefree; happy.

I hand it to her.

"This?" she asks, surprised. "I thought you would've chosen one with a scenery."

"Believe me," I tell her seriously. "We make a beautiful view."


	15. Prompt: 15 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Bella (+Edward)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Minor AU (New Moon)

* * *

**Prompt:** #15 [Photo of **Apologies on Paper**]  
**Bella's Point of View**

The words are blurred on the page to the point that they are no longer legible. I know he means it. He's a genuine person. And he made a mistake.

That's okay. I'm willing to forgive. I already have _forgiven_ him.

But I can't forget it. I can't help but feel I'm not ready for this. For him.

_Yet_.

I hope he knows that we'll be together again. That we'll have another shot at happiness. That neither of us can be content alone.

He just needs to have a little patience while I remind myself that he really is sorry.


	16. Prompt: 16 – Lavish

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** Fanon

* * *

**Prompt:** #16 **–** **Lavish**  
**Bella's Point of View**

"Edward," I protest. "I'm trying to study here."

We're in his meadow. Alice foresaw the sun's appearance today and Edward knew a trip here would make me happy, even if I would be studying the whole time. Edward wasn't studying; he had photographic memory.

He brushes the hair away from my neck, his cool lips at my ear. "So study. When did I stop you?"

I growl in frustration. "Stop touching me. It's distracting."

Ignoring me, he plucks a flower from the ground and trails it up my arm before tucking it in my hair.

"I love you," he murmurs.


	17. Prompt: 17 – Lick

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **M  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt:** #17 **–** **Lick**  
**Edward's Point of View**

I can't believe I'm jealous of a dog.

The dog is too tame, I observe. If I were in its place, I would've taken things further.

Wilder than this pet.

I wouldn't be lapping up leftover chicken from Bella's fingers either.

Melted chocolate, perhaps. Definitely ice-cream. From the luscious, translucent skin of her beautiful breasts and stomach to her creamy, long legs.

Bella's laughing in delight as she pets the dog's head.

She kneels down, granting the canine further access to touch her, lick her.

The action causes Bella's cleavage to be accidentally exposed.

That dog is one lucky bitch.


	18. Prompt: 18 – Pitch

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Jasper, (Bella)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Fanon (Twilight)

* * *

**Prompt:** #18 **–** **Pitch**  
**Jasper's ****Point of View**

She's absolutely captivated by the game that is surely too fast for her eyes.

I don't need to look at her face for proof. Edward does now and then, partly because he can't read her thoughts and wants to gauge her reaction, and partly because he just loves staring at her.

I try to avoid the human. She tempts me too much. How does Edward handle it? With what her blood calling to him.

The open, fresh and damp air helps me. It's relieving that Alice suggested baseball.

I feel less restricted.

While Emmett pitches, I step up to bat.


	19. Prompt: 19 – Tingle

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

**Prompt:** #19 **–** **Tingle**  
**Edward's ****Point of View**

"Hi, Edward," she murmurs, a welcoming smile on her lips. Her eyes remain closed.

I freeze in utter shock and disbelief. "How on _earth_ did you know I was here?"

I did not make a _sound_ as I entered through her bedroom window. My footsteps were hushed against her hardwood floor. Her human ears couldn't have picked that up.

Bella looks genuinely puzzled by the question, her eyes still shut. "I don't know. I just felt . . . I don't know."

"Felt what?"

She blushes as if she's embarrassed by the situation.

"I felt like a . . . _tingle_ up my spine, I guess."


	20. Prompt: 20 – Vanish

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Bella (+Edward)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Fanon (New Moon)

* * *

**Prompt:** #20 **–** **Vanish**  
**Bella's ****Point of View**

"Edward," I called desperately.

Tears well up in my eyes which cause my vision to become distorted. Blurry.

"Don't go!" I yelled uselessly. The forest could have been basically void of everything. My voice echoed among the trees. "Edward, come back!"

I stumbled against the forest ground, tripping over roots and plants. But I didn't watch my path. I stared straight ahead, hoping for a glimpse of his figure even though I knew it was pointless.

Edward was _much _too fast.

"Edward, don't leave me," I whispered. "I love you."

I sunk down to the floor.

He was gone.

Vanished.


	21. Prompt: 21 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **M  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt:** #21 [Photo of **Life Preserver and Water**]  
**Edward's ****Point of View**

"Idiot," I say under my breath. "Imbecile. _Bastard_."

I continue to mutter profanities as I stomp alongside the crashing waves. The sky is dark and gloomy which perfectly fits my mood.

There's an empty soda can sitting a few feet away. I stroll over to it, crumple under my feet angrily, before kicking it into the ferocious ocean below me. It goes sailing into the air and I watch it hit the waves.

_She_ catches my attention.

She's definitely drowning. Her hands flail uselessly into the air as she gasps for breath.

I spy a life preserver nearby.

"Hold on!"


	22. Prompt: 22 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Renesmee, Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Post Canon

* * *

**Prompt:** #22 [Photo of** Girl with Butterfly**]  
**Edward's ****Point of View**

"Careful, now," Bella warned. "Don't startle it."

Smiling, I leaned back against the tree, watching my wife and daughter attempt to catch a butterfly several feet away.

Despite the eager grin on her face, Renesmee was cautious, listening to her mother's words attentively.

The sun was shining brightly down on them, so Bella's skin sparkled beautifully contrary to our daughter whose skin hadn't been affected.

Renesmee squealed in delight suddenly, cupping her palm towards me. "Daddy, look! I'm holding a butterfly!"

Fascinated, Renesmee examined it before extending her hands in the air.

Renesmee waved, giggling, as the butterfly takes flight.


	23. Prompt: 23 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt:** #23 [Photo of **Couple Covering Their Eyes**]

"This is stupid. We're going to fall."

"Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then?"

"Neither of us can see where we're going."

"So?"

"_So we'll fall_. Honestly, Edward, I've had enough. I don't want to die."

"Don't remove your hand! You're not going to die. Have some faith."

"In what?"

"Me."

"Hah! I hope you're kidding. I entrusted you with my _life_. I don't think you're doing a very good job as safekeeping."

"Silly, Bella. It's just a game. Don't be such a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken. Games can be dangerous, too, you know."

"Just trust me."


	24. Prompt: 24 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Bella (+Edward)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Post Canon

* * *

**Prompt:** #24 [Photo of **Man in Forest**]  
**Bella's Point of View**

The elk is finally limp on the ground, drained of all its blood. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, still not as clean as Edward is when he hunts.

Edward is here nearby, hunting his own food. I can't hear him, but he assured me that he wouldn't be too far.

As if I needed him to protect me any longer.

A gentle breeze sends the leaves dancing, and this time, I catch a new scent.

A human.

Their blood is irresistibly sweet. It's like _calling_ to me.

I can't think of anything else.

I lunge.


	25. Prompt: 25 – (Photo)

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Alice, Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**Prompt:** #25 [Photo of **Wedding Cake**]  
**Bella's Point of View**

"Wow, Alice," I gape at it.

The three tier cake looks absolutely mouthwatering.

"Not me," Alice waves it off. "I don't bake."

"But you still ordered it . . ." I insist with wide eyes.

She hands me the knife.

Is it ridiculous that I don't want to cut it to simply stare at it forever?

Edward hand is over mine as we slice through the cake.

The cheers from the audience are deafening as we take the customary first bite. Edward doesn't smear cake all over my face, but he enjoys pressing icing on my nose before licking it.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

**AN:** That's all the prompts for now! Thanks for reading. **Round 6 **should be up shortly.


End file.
